Your Grace
by StephFreak92
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Gabriel has one last visit.


Gabriel knew he shouldn't have come but temptation always got the better of him. It was dark outside and snow had begun to fall, flakes melting in his dark brown hair. He was crazy; that was one way to put it. He'd only known of one of his brothers to do something as insane as this, and that was Castiel. He didn't look up to him but that nerdy guy had some guts.

Sighing, he pulled the candy cane from his mouth; hopefully it would be a quick in and out job. It would be rather annoying if the Winchester's kept him there long enough.

He flew across the snow that had settled on the ground, leaving no footprints, now it was just the process of finding the correct room, the hardest part. One mistake would ruin his plan.

Thinking clearly and carefully he thought of the younger Winchester, Sam. He smiled as the image of Sam came in his mind, he could sense his soul, and he could feel the warm air from the room he was in. The glowing light he sensed grew stronger and he felt the connection.

As he let his wings guide him, he snapped his fingers, now standing in a small bedroom with a small lamp light still on in the back.

Placing the candy cane back into his mouth, he moved towards the single bed beside the window. The snow had picked up and was coming down heavy; it really was going to be a white Christmas after all.

Gently sitting on the edge of the bed he stroked the young Winchester's hair from his face, now he could see his eyes closed, sleeping.

"Merry Christmas Sam" he whispered as his hand moved to the cheek, his thumb tracing a line.

Sam's hand moved, placing it on his hand. "I knew you would come." The Winchester smiled, still half asleep.

"That's because you're an idiot." Gabriel grunted, removing his hand from Sam's face and pulling the candy cane from his mouth. He twiddled it in his hands, before he began to speak again.

"I won't be allowed to come down after this visit, Sam. Michael is already pissed off that father allowed me this once. His reason was that it was Christmas and that I should say my goodbyes."

Gabriel turned to face Sam; his eyes were now open, the hazel eyes dark from the lack of light in the room. "It's better if I return to Heaven. I shouldn't even be alive, Lucifer killed me."

Sam sat himself up, leaning against the headboard.

"What if I continued to pray for you? Maybe then they'll let you stay. I prayed for you and look, you're here now." Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap.

"This is goodbye Sam. I admit it; I screwed up in the past. Maybe if I hadn't done those things then yeah, I would be allowed to stay. My actions are my regrets that I shall deal with in time. When my brothers and I were younger, you couldn't separate Michael or Lucifer. They were one, they relied on each other but you and Dean are different. It was my mistake to ever hurt Dean and you in the process. My own family soap opera got in the way of your humanity. That should never have happened."

Gabriel leaned into Sam's neck, breathing in a musky scent. He could feel Sam's arms wrapping around his waist, holding him tight, afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I really am. If I could do anything to help, I will." Sam's hand reached his, intertwining them with each other.

"I want you to take my grace." Gabriel whispered as he kissed Sam's neck. "What?" Sam began to lean into the kiss only to stop.

"When I return Michael will take my grace, it'll be stored away in a locked room and left for eternity. I want you to strip it away from me."

With his other hand he ran his fingers through Sam's hair, "without my grace my family will have no control over me. This vessel will die and my soul will return to my father. If you take my grace, you'll always have someone protecting you. I rather you have it then my brother locking it away. Please Sam." Gabriel spun round, now straddling Sam's thighs.

"Are you sure? I'm not even sure how to take one's grace." Sam looked down, the covers were pushed down the bottom of the bed and Gabriel had his hands sliding down Sam's chest.

"If you ever trusted me, then trust me with this, and I'm sure alright." Gabriel leaned in, his mouth inches from Sam's ear, "sex. We have to break my grace through sex."

Sam's eyes widened, his thoughts trying to piece together the words, his mouth frozen.

"I- I've never had sex with a guy, let alone an angel." Sam managed to spit out.

Gabriel was too fast for Sam. He didn't realize his pants were off until his cock kicked in and was forced to look at it. Sam blinked twice; both their pants were off.

Sam's brain was still not sure that this was the right thing but he trusted Gabriel in this situation. If anyone would care for him now, it was him.

Sam's hands gripped the fabric of the shirt, pulling it over Gabriel's head. Throwing it on the floor he let his hands trace the body. Gabriel moaned into the touch then locked lips with each other.

"You need to fuck me." Gabriel panted into his mouth, smirking. Sam's hands grabbed his ass, "why don't you ride me." Sam bit down on Gabriel's bottom lip, tugging it.

Gabriel groaned, shifting his body down Sam's body. "Wait." Sam panted, as Gabriel started stroking Sam's cock.

"I haven't got lube." Sam's head fell against his pillow, gasping. "Lucky I came prepared." Gabriel reached under the bed, pulling a small pink bottle from one of his pockets.

He smeared a tiny amount on his fingers and continued to stroke Sam's dick. Sam withered underneath him. "Don't you dare blow your load before the jackpot." Gabriel laughed.

Sam took the bottle from Gabriel and slicked up his fingers, putting the bottle on the side, he reached round Gabriel's ass in search for the hole to prepare him. What he wasn't expecting was something already there.

"What the-"

Gabriel pressed his slick fingers on Sam's lips. "I told you I came prepared."

Sam pulled the butt plug out, Gabriel whimpering from the loss of contact. Dropping it to the side, he held his cock ready for Gabriel.

Gabriel lifted himself up, digging his fingers into Sam's hips as he rearranged himself. As Sam's cock slowly filled him up, sweat began to drip from his forehead.

Sam's head hit the pillow, his neck exposing. The feeling was so tight, he felt as if he was splitting Gabriel in two.

His hands stroking Gabriel's thighs, trying to catch their breath from the tingly pain.

"You okay?" Sam muffled, making circles on Gabriel's thighs. Gabriel hummed in response while taking in a deep breath as he began to rock his hips. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hair, pulling his lips to his.

It felt like all the oxygen in the room had gone, the heating was on full blast and that it was life or death if he didn't move. Sam began to thrust his hips, Gabriel's eyes locking with his.

With one hand Sam wrapped round Gabriel's leaking cock and began to work it as Gabriel lifted himself up, riding him.

Both were panting, losing themselves with each other. "Sam..." Gabriel moaned in pleasure as Sam started to thrust harder into Gabriel and that was it, his cock empted itself.

"Gabriel!" Sam yelled as he jerked Gabriel's cock and come splashed on his stomach.

Gabriel's body fell on top of him, breathless. "Thank you Sam." Sam withdrew himself, wrapping Gabriel in his arms, moving him to his side. Gabriel twitched from the sudden movement and nested into Sam's neck.

"Stay until the morning." Sam whispered.


End file.
